


越前家的男人们

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	越前家的男人们

越前家的男人们 

越前南次郎   
“越前，下午网球部的练习结束後到学生会室来找我。”   
走过龙马的身边，手冢说了这麽一句话，想当初高架网球场那决定命运的一战前似乎也是这样的状况？   
哎？这算什麽意思？？   
高架下的那一战直接刺激了小小的龙马那颗小小的处於青春懵懂状态的心，於是当同样是那麽美丽的彤红色夕阳普照下的傍晚，越前龙马看著同样被夕阳的光辉照耀的异常美丽的部长的时候，那颗心脏的跳动比任何时候的频率都要快，快到龙马怀疑自己是不是就因此而心脏病突发。   
“那个……越前……我…………”   
哎哎？？这又是什麽状况？？部长脸上那隐约的红色到底是夕阳的光芒还是……？   
越前只觉得自己的心脏仿佛跳到了喉咙口。   
“越前，我想和南次郎先生打一场球！”   
厄……   
一听到自己老爸的名字，龙马一颗小鹿乱撞的心立刻直线降到了胃部以下。 

说起来部长要求跟自己的父亲比赛那也是非常的……能理解的事情，因为自己那个一点也不象样的老爸唯一值得称道的就是他那无与伦比的网球技术。啊啊，龙马虽然对自己的老爸很不屑一顾，但每次被打到趴在地上无力还手却是不争的事实。   
为什麽部长提到老爸的名字居然……居然还脸红？？？？？而……而且为什麽称呼是南次郎先生！！！！！   
龙马心情颇为复杂的看著他的老爸，实在不愿意把这件事情告诉自己老爸，目前正躺在自家的长廊上，貌似看著报纸，实则偷看不良书籍。   
？   
龙马的异常举动引起了南次郎的注意。   
“青少年？有什麽烦恼啊，来，和爸爸谈谈心。”   
这个时候来装慈父是不是有点太夸张啦。   
龙马撇撇嘴，机不情愿地开口。   
“我们部长想和你打一场球……”   
“中学生？？”   
“啊啊……如果你不愿意就算了。”   
“等等！！”南次郎察觉有异，一把抓住龙马，“啊，青少年，这麽爽快的回绝一定有问题，谁说我不愿意，听说你们那个部长很强？是职业网球界也关注的对象？我可要好好见识见识。” 

无论怎麽样，部长听到了龙马带来的消息疑似嘴角上扬了5度，龙马看到这样微笑？的部长则呆滞了5秒，而目前的状况是，龙马和手冢都来到了越前家的门口，南次郎不变的姿势是躺在寺庙的大锺下似梦似醒的样子。   
“老爸，我和部长来了……”   
龙马这麽一说南次郎才如梦初醒，非常不雅观地摔落在地。   
部长千万表以为我也是这种德性！！！   
龙马偷偷看向部长，冰山脸上竟然充满著敬重之情？还溢於言表？？？   
“南次郎先生，我是手冢国光，青学国中网球部的部长。”   
“啊啊，你就是那个部长……”当南次郎看清楚手冢的长相，声音戛然而止，立刻从地上爬起来以最快的速度整理好衣服和头发，只可惜现在的和尚头不能像当年那般潇洒的一甩，引起众多mm的尖叫。“原来你就是部长啊……真……真是漂亮的人呐……”   
迅雷不及掩耳的，南次郎就握住了手冢的双手，龙马看得眼睛都要冒出火来。   
“青少年，你们这位部长可真是个美人啊，你可有福了！”   
南次郎凑在龙马的耳边喋喋不休，龙马只盯著那碍眼的双手。   
狠狠的给了自己老爸一脚，南次郎这才疼得放开了手中的双手。   
“啊啊啊~你这个臭小子，知不知道要尊老！！”   
“老色狼？？”   
“养不教啊……”   
“老爸，你忘了後边那句是[父之过]了吗？”   
正所谓有其父必有其子，看著吵闹中的父子俩，手冢顿时有这样的感觉。 

别忘了部长此番的目的是和南次郎先生比赛！！重头戏才刚刚要开始！！   
手冢是东京国中网球界的魁首，然而毕竟南次郎先生是前任的世界冠军，手冢领域，零式在南次郎面前也变得如同小儿科，南次郎先生最朴实的打球方式都让手冢应接不暇，业余和职业之间还是存在著相当的距离。   
“南次郎先生，我输了~”   
手冢由衷地这麽说，和南次郎先生的比赛，输赢已经在其次，能和有著世界冠军水平的南次郎先生亲自打一场球这才是手冢的目的。   
“啊~其实以你的年龄已经是相当不错的啦，比那个小子可强多了，枉我在他还在娘胎的时候就进行网球胎教……”   
南次郎的声音被龙马一球打断，更主要的事，赛後的握手也未免太长了点，还有，因为比赛的激烈，部长的脸红扑扑的，那个色老头还死死盯著那敞开的衣领直看！！   
熟练的躲过高速飞来的网球，南次郎直接挑衅自己的儿子。   
“啊，青少年，不服气吗？老爸现在对你也绝对没问题呐！~”   
“老爸，那我可不客气了！！”   
喂…………   
鉴於这是别人的家事，手冢也不方便开口，却感叹龙马有著如此丰富的比赛经验完全是因为有个世界冠军的爸爸每天陪练，其实南次郎先生是十分疼爱龙马的，但是这对父子却如同欢喜冤家一般。   
想到这里，手冢嘴角的弧度不由自主得上扬5度。当然手冢是不可能知道自己的笑容有著多麽可怕的杀伤力，因为就在他嘴角上扬5度的下一秒，南次郎没有接龙马抽打过来气势汹汹的一球愣是用脑袋挨了这麽一下， 而龙马则非常干脆的重心不稳直接就扑倒在了地上。   
“越前！！”   
被手冢担忧的声音吓了一跳的南次郎刚从头晕目眩中回过头来就看到美人部长在自己儿子旁边，俊秀的脸上满是担忧之情。   
“越前，没事情吧！”   
捧起龙马的脸，满是灰尘，而龙马此刻在迷茫中看到的是部长的脸部大特写，还有部长的大手传来的体温。   
真幸福啊……   
见龙马没有什麽反应，手冢一著急直接打横抱起了龙马。   
被……被抱了……   
天堂坠落地狱的感觉……   
“南次郎先生，请问越前的房间在哪里？”   
“厄，二楼……”   
哎，我被彻底忽略了……我的伤也不轻啊……   
南次郎揉了揉被网球打中的右脸，啊，肿起来了，毁容啦！！！ 

越前龙马  
“怎麽了？”  
手冢眼见龙马被自己抱到房间後就一直窝在被子里，一点声音也没有，这可不是龙马的作风。  
“没什麽……”  
闷闷的声音，怎麽可能真的没什麽。  
13岁的龙马，正处於生长期的……初期。  
两岁的差距，28cm的距离，那麽现实的摆在了龙马面前，青春萌动的他渴望著自己能够轻易将爱慕的人拥入怀中，然而事实总是残酷的。

“腿擦伤了吧，不上药会很辛苦的。”  
无可奈何的手冢只能强硬地扯开龙马的被子，有些皱眉，被子会被灰尘弄脏的。  
“晤。”  
在争夺被子的过程中扯到了伤口，龙马不由得一阵呜咽，伤口有些见血，更是擦上了灰尘，不及时清理恐怕会引起感染。  
手冢仔细地先用纸巾擦去沾染到的灰尘，再用沾上药水的棉花进行清洗，末了贴上ok！，好在越前家这些急救的东西还很齐全。  
看著手冢部长细心地为自己清洗伤口，龙马又陷入了某种梦幻的氛围，部长的脸型是那种标准的日本美人，不过估计这麽说部长会让自己跑个不止100圈了。侧面看过去，狭长的眼睛很有神，明明参加的是户外运动，皮肤却比社团里任何一个人都白皙，想必手感也一定很好……  
想到了8cj的东西，龙马脸一红，虽然在网球上的造诣是如此之高，平日里又是拽的不得了的样子，然而初恋的青涩却是难以避免的。  
不知道部长那看起来缺乏血色的薄唇变得红润起来会是什麽样子？  
耳闻目染自己老爸那些宝贝不良杂志，小小的龙马思绪越来越混乱，青涩的他恋爱是头一回，对恋慕的人产生幻想也是头一遭，龙马只觉得自己的脸直发烫，简直就要烧起来，心脏跳动的声音异常清晰的传入自己的耳朵中。

“还疼吗？”  
处理好伤口的手冢一个回头，居然看到的是一张小脸通红的龙马，迟钝如他居然没想到别的。  
“怎麽了？脸这麽红。”  
说著，手抚上了龙马的额头，手冢略凉的大手感受到了不同寻常的温度。  
“发烧了？”就算是感染也不会这麽快啊。  
两人脸部的距离不过几厘米远，通过手冢的掌心可以感觉到手冢光滑的皮肤，手冢清凉的体温让龙马的体温不降反增。  
“部长。”  
面对近在咫尺的诱惑龙马难以抗拒，而手冢却丝毫没有发现眼前这个13岁的小孩的念头，一脸无辜的表情让人无法拒绝。  
正当气氛好的不能再好，两人唇齿閒的距离近得不能再近的时候。

“青少年，来~爸爸给你擦药！”  
随著这一声狮子吼，伴随著南次郎的破门而入。明明离龙马受伤已经过了很久，擦药这个藉口也未免破绽太多。  
“哟~~~~~~~~~~~~~”  
眼尖的南次郎当然看到了本来紧贴的两个人突然分开的诡异场面，手冢即便是再迟钝也明白空气中充满著暧昧的氛围，慌乱中手冢感觉似乎擦到了对方的唇，这……  
“老……老爸！！进来怎麽不敲门！！”  
“虾米？你爹地关心你才冲进来的麽~是吧，手冢部长。”  
爹……爹地……恶  
拼命忍住呕吐的冲动，龙马沈浸在的粉红色氛围消失得无影无踪。  
明摆著就是来做超级电灯泡的！！  
“啊，青春啊……青春……”  
南次郎的诡异的眼神从龙马身上到手冢身上又从手冢身上到龙马身上，随即反复嘀咕著反身出去，顺便带上了门，还不忘向龙马一番挤眉弄眼。  
儿子，加油啊~

…………………………  
刚才的气氛都被打断了！！！  
龙马偷偷的拿眼角的馀光看向部长，波澜不惊的一张脸，似乎没有什麽事能够让部长不知所措似的，想起自己扑倒在地上部长奔跑过来的样子，虽说没有什麽明显的担忧的神情摆在脸上，对於部长来说这已经是超出尺度的关心了吧？  
不知道部长是不是也对我另眼相看呢？  
“那个……明天伤口就应该没事了，我先……”  
啊，部长要走？龙马啊龙马，你已经错过了太多的机会，这次一定一定……  
“部长，我……我对你……”  
不同於平日里狂妄的口气，现在的龙马小心翼翼的表达著自己的感情，13岁的他，憧憬著网球部的部长手冢国光。  
手冢再怎麽迟钝也不是笨蛋，刚才就恍然了解到气氛的与众不同，这个自己给予了青学未来的学弟，对自己的感情似乎朝著禁忌的方向发展，同样没有恋爱经验的手冢也是无所适从。  
“越前，你还小……”  
手冢打断了龙马的话，他已经预计到龙马接下来要说什麽。  
“我不小了！部长，我明白我想要什麽！！”  
龙马猫眼一般闪亮的大眼睛透露出的是某种危险的气息。  
相反，手冢的眼神却流露出一股看著‘胡闹的小孩’这样的心情，这可让龙马大为不爽，本来麽，严肃刻板过头的部长看起来完全不像中学生，多次被误认！成年人，而自己，可怜的身高以及那双水汪汪的大眼睛愣是被定位成了小不点，就连去游乐园也会被当成小学生，甚至和部长一起的时候还被游人当成‘亲子关系’！！！  
“等你长大的那天吧。”  
“我很快就会长大了！”部长一年级时候的照片，看起来比自己还稚嫩，如果是自己一定能比部长长得更高大，！了实现这个目标，龙马每天讨厌喝的牛奶摄入量增加到了三瓶。“除了网球，我会成！配得上部长的好男人！！”到时候就能轻易的把部长勇入怀中。  
13岁的龙马，憧憬著未来的甜蜜景象，脸不由得发烫，不好意思得挠了挠头。  
然而他没发现手冢已经离开,更没发现手冢离开的时候脸上的一丝微笑。

越前龙雅  
当然，手冢不是没有想象过长大的龙马会是怎样的英俊不凡，这一点从越前家的血统就足以看得出来，只不过一夜之间从151公分到近180公分的跨度实在是太过于令人吃惊，以至于手冢看到眼前这个面似越前和自己几乎差不多高的少年的时候还真的着实愣住了，竟然无法做出下一个动作。  
“怎么？看呆了么？”  
那种嚣张的口吻，不同于13岁的略显成熟的嗓音，平行的视线刚好看到那双逾显嚣张的猫眼。  
“那么需要王子的吻来唤醒迷茫中的公主么？”  
眼前的人嘴角扬起一抹笑意，作势就抬起手冢线条完美的下巴，就在两人的距离只有那么一公分不到的时候。

哇！~~~~~~~~~~~  
要记得，手冢可是柔道世家出身,要将比自己更高大的人翻倒在地也是易如反掌。更何况即使有迷茫，冷静的手冢也能判断眼前的人绝对不是越前龙马。  
“部长~~~~~”  
与此同时，13岁版的龙马一路冲过来猛地扑向手冢，让手冢好不容易站稳。  
越前龙马！！  
看着眼前相似的两个人，手冢只觉得十分惊讶，据网球杂志上说越前南次郎先生只有一个儿子，那就是越前龙马，那眼前和自己相仿年龄的是？  
“我说龙马小堂弟阿，你就这么直接从我身体上踩过去啊。”  
明显是故意的，在龙马奔过来的时候，狠狠的从那少年身上踩了过去。  
我更想直接踩死你！！  
越前大大的猫眼似乎要把对方击穿，紧紧地拥抱住部长宣示着自己的主权，13岁的少年，还真是这样一个年龄呢。  
“手冢部长，久仰你的大名，”不管先前有多么狼狈，少年颇优雅的起身，“我是龙马的堂兄，越前龙雅。”说着礼节性的伸出手，严谨的手冢也回以自我介绍。  
“手冢国光，请多指教。”简短地做了自我介绍，伸出表示礼貌的手，只是在手冢想抽回自己的手的时候却发现有一股力量紧紧抓住自己的手掌。  
错觉吗？  
看了看越前龙雅，那笑容一如既往，完全没有任何不自在。  
“喂！你握得也太久了吧！！”龙马自然是看出了不对劲，一脚踹开持续在楷油的龙雅。手冢看在眼里，不满意龙马孩子气的做法，但是手上的力量松开让手冢得以抽回自己的手掌，这让手冢松了一口气，越前家的人果然不能大意。（小国，你这是什么理论阿- -）

“喂喂喂！你们要把房子给拆了吗！！”  
巨大的动静引来了一直窝着看自己藏品的南次郎。  
“哎呀呀，原来是部长来了啊！”  
南次郎刚想靠近手冢就感觉到自家儿子那双size异常的眼睛里不断放射出的警告视线。  
啧啧，有了情人忘了老爹，世风日下啊……  
“对了手冢部长，龙雅这小子可是专程为了和你打一场球才从美国回来的哦~~”  
越前家的男人，网球似乎是必修的科目。  
“龙雅君也在打网球吗？”  
龙雅君……为什么只有我是越前！！  
“有兴趣来一场么~我可比那个小子厉害多了哦~”  
越前家的男人，同样的丝毫不懂得谦虚。  
明显的，龙马从手冢冰山不动的脸上读到了雀跃的信息，爱网球如命的部长肯定欣喜能出现一个相当实力的高手和自己比试。

“那么拜托了！”  
“请多指教咯~~”  
比赛正式开始，齐虎相当的比赛，两个人都毫无保留的展现着自己的实力，虽然非正式，却是很有看头，看着尽情沉浸在比赛中的部长，龙马有些小小的吃味。  
一开始部长对自己的在意完全是因为网球，有些小小的得意，之后全心全力扑在网球上，只为了能够和那个人站在一起，知道在自己前面的高手还有很多很多，于是更努力更努力……  
当然，总有比自己更强的对手，更何况龙马最没有优势的就是年龄和身高。

老爸！！也不让我早生出来两年！！！

“青少年，很嫉妒么？？”  
话说虽然南次郎不怎么像个合格的父子，但是知子莫若父，怎会看不出眼前的少年貌似专注于比赛，那眼神的方向阿，始终没有从那个美人部长的身上挪开。  
“……”  
不去理睬那个八卦的老爸，重新投入看比赛的过程，龙马需要更多的成长。  
不得不承认，比赛中的部长是最具有吸引力的，美丽而强大，那种对于网球的执著让小小的龙马重新认识了网球这个世界，而他自己的世界也发生了完全的转变。

比赛结束，部长一分的优势赢得了比赛，这样的比赛输赢并不重要，没有遗憾的领略对方的毫无保留的球技才是精髓。  
“多谢指教。”  
背对着阳光的部长让龙马回忆起了在高架下的那一场比赛，落败的自己仰望着在夕阳的光芒中的部长，无形的部长的形象变得高大起来，那一句“成为青学的支柱”更是直击13岁的龙马的心灵。有些庆幸，自己在恰当的时间来到了青学，有些怀疑，部长对自己是否只停留在网球的程度。  
“能和被职业网球界都注意的手冢部长比赛才是我的荣幸。”  
手冢是真心的欣赏越前龙雅，这样的网球风格明显看到了越前南次郎的一点影子，无论是网球技术还是成长空间和越前龙马一样无可限量。真心期待的想法让手冢部不自觉地嘴角上扬三分，让龙雅不禁呆了呆，自己那个叔叔还真是没说谎呢，冰山美人也有融化的时候。  
“手冢部长还是笑起来比较漂亮哦~”  
听到这样的说词，身为男人还是有些不悦，在手冢抽回自己的手的前一秒，一个大力击出的网球直飞越前龙雅的面部，龙雅颇为轻松的把球给接了下来。  
“怎么，这算是挑战么？？”  
“毫无疑问！！”  
状态全开的龙马网球拍直指龙雅。  
“小个子，你还madamada!!~~~”

对战中的两个人，是如此的相似，球风，还有那种越前家特有的气势，感觉又出现了两个南次郎，不，是两个未来的武士！！  
看着两个自己亲自培养出来的网球少年,南次郎多少恢复了点身为网球大师的意识.  
“虽然比起我来都还madamada,但是这两个家伙绝对会比我强噢~”  
“嗯……”  
侧面看过去，手冢姣好脸专注的看着比赛，那种纯粹期待着出现更强对手的表情让南次郎为之动容。  
啧啧，都多大年纪了，居然还脸红！！那是青少年们的事情咯~~  
“青春啊~~~~~~青春~~~~”


End file.
